


I found my way back to you

by NewtonSangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Minho's POV, because I love him, cute family and friends stuff, fully movie based, mostly cute, post tdc, sad but happy, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonSangster/pseuds/NewtonSangster
Summary: Sometimes, you realize how much you've missed people only when you get them back. Time has come for Minho to realize that.
Relationships: Ben/Minho (Maze Runner), Jorge/Minho (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	I found my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> basically just cute stuff about my favorite characters, based on the movies and a little bit inspired by twitter stan gladers.  
> hope you like it<3

“Open your eyes, ya bloody shank.”

The voice seemed so far, yet so close. Emerging from sleep, Minho opened slowly his eyes, feeling like his mind was full of clouds. His eyes took a second to adapt to the blinding light of the Sun, before discerning the silhouette that was leaning over him ; blond hair, dark eyes, and a smile he could recognize from thousands. “Newt ?”

“Who else ?” Newt asked with a laughter. Minho had forgotten this sound years ago.

“H-How…” he trailed off. Everything was so blurry. He didn’t even know where he was, why he was here, and even less how Newt could be here with him. “Am I dreaming ?”

“Haha no,” Newt said. “Remember when I used to say you’d end up in bloody hell ? Seems like I was wrong.”

Something clicked in Minho’s head, finishing to wake him up completely. “I… I’m dead ?”

“Yup, mate. Welcome to afterlife Safe Haven.”

Minho sat up and looked around him. The place did look like the island he had lived on the last sixty-four years ; mountains, sea, forest, little huts everywhere, people wandering here and there… But he had lived enough time there to know this place wasn’t his home. He turned back to Newt.

“What a way to welcome me to shucking heaven,” he told him. “Could have greeted me with a drink at least.”

Newt laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll fix that soon. Gally didn’t forget his secret recipe arriving here.” He paused, detailing Minho from top to bottom. “Looks like you chose to stay young.”

“Uh ?”

“When people arrive here, they subconsciously decide what age they want to have. I’m not surprised to see you like that, I know you wouldn’t give up your perfect hair.”

Minho laughed. “Of shucking course, do you imagine me spending the eternity without it ? You should’ve seen me panicking when I got my first white hair.”

Making up for lost time with Newt was something Minho had been dreaming of since the day he had lost him. As time had gone by, he had started to forget his voice, his features, the feeling of hugging him after a long and hard day… and along with the old-age, the memories had slowly gone away. Now he had him in front of him, laughing and talking with him like nothing had changed, all the memories were coming back. 

He had been there for half an hour, and yet, he already knew he would love this place.

* * *

“Your limp…”

“All gone !” They were now walking, Newt showing Minho around. It had hit Minho the way Newt was walking was different. “This place makes all your wounds from the past disappear. Physically, and psychologically. It feels good to get a fresh start.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Minho said. “I could use one.”

“You’ll get it,” Newt told him, “and I know what to start with. Or rather  _ who _ to start with.”

And that’s when Minho realized. Newt wasn’t the only loved one he had lost. So many people had gone away with the years, for how far he could remember. “Who’s here ? George, Nick, Winston ?” he started to question. “I hope Ratman isn’t here, or I’ll make him leave as fast as he came.”

Newt laughed. “He’s not, but all the others are,” he said, making Minho beyond happy. “But I assumed you would be glad to start with him.”

Minho looked at the spot Newt was pointing in front of him, and his heart almost exploded. It had been so many years. So much time he was dying to see him again.  _ Ben _ .

He was there, standing among a bunch of people, laughing like he had never been that happy —and it was probably the case. No more black veins, no more raging look. Just his wide smile and his blue eyes that were alive again. 

His gaze suddenly met Minho’s, and both of them froze, as if they were discovering each other all over again. A minute passed, seeming like years. And suddenly, without even speaking, they both ran towards each other, colliding in a desperate kiss and the tightest hug they had ever shared. 

“I-I’m so s-sorry, l-love,” Minho sobbed. “I-I didn’t w-want to g-give you u-up…”

“I know,” Ben told him, smiling through his tears. “All that matters is I finally got you back.” Minho closed his eyes, feeling Ben’s lips kissing his cheeks to wipe off the tears, before landing on his own lips. “And I’m never letting you go far from me again.”

Minho smiled, opening his eyes to look at the boy facing him. “I-I love you. So so m-much.”

Ben smiled back, pulling Minho into a hundredth hug. “And I love you even more.”

* * *

“Didn’t you feel lonely at first ?” 

Minho was now sitting on the beach, his fingers intertwined with Ben’s and his head laying on his shoulder. He couldn’t count the times he had wished to do that in the Safe Haven, picturing the boy he loved laying with him on the sand. 

“I did,” Ben said, “but I didn’t care. It means you were all alive. When I saw everyone joining me, Alby, then Chuck… I knew things weren’t doing well down there.” 

Minho slightly laughed, remembering their escape from the Maze. “Yeah, it was no picnic.”

They both stayed silent for a while, enjoying the waves and each other’s presence.

“I missed you a lot,” Ben started again. “I really did. But despite how much I wanted to have you back, I was hoping every morning it wouldn’t be the day I would see you land here.”

Minho gripped Ben’s hand tighter. “I know.”

“Newt, Gally and the others told me about how your lives went from after I died to when you arrived in the Safe Haven, but I want to hear the rest from you. What happened the last sixty years ?”

Minho took a deep breath. “Well, when we landed in ‘paradise’, we were all broken. But we tried to live, for all the people we had lost on our way, and then for ourselves. We all recovered, slowly. We spent nights talking about everything that had happened, crying in each others’ arms, and smiling a little more the day after,” Minho said. He paused for a moment, before speaking again. “I think I had a great life. I’ve been surrounded by the people I love, and I left happy. I hope they don’t miss too much down there,” he laughed.

“Who’s still there ?” Ben asked.

“Thomas, Fry… Oh, and Isaac,” Minho answered.

“Isaac ?”

“My son.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “You had a son ?! With who ?”

“Haha yeah,” Minho said. “I had him with a girl I met in the Scorch. Don’t be jealous, pretty boy, we were just coparents. I never stopped loving you.”

“Yeah, the way you kissed me earlier was pretty self-explanatory,” Ben laughed, softly pushing Minho with his shoulder.

“Slim it, shuckface.” Minho stayed quiet for a minute. “I hope he’s alright.”

“He must be sad,” Ben said. “Losing his father doesn’t seem to be an easy thing.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” And suddenly, something clicked in Minho’s mind. He stood up and turned to Ben. “Hey, do you know everyone here ?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Ben answered, standing up too. “Why ?”

Minho’s eyes started to fill up with tears. “I need to see Jorge.”

* * *

“He must be in the garden with his family, that’s where he spend most of his time,” Ben said as Minho was walking fastly behind him. “He told me he had a son, but I would’ve never guessed it was  _ you _ , I mean how–”

“It’s a long story,” Minho cut him off, “and I’ll tell you about it gladly some day. We have the whole shucking eternity for that. Right now I need to find him back.”

“Jeez, calm down. We’re almost there.”

It had been about forty years since Minho had seen Jorge for the last time. It had been a hard time to letting him go. Jorge had been the closest person to a father for Minho, and not having him by his side anymore had felt like a part of him had been ripped out ; he had never really got over his loss. 

Eventually, they made it to the garden. And just as Ben had said it, he was here. Surrounded by a young woman —who seemed to be twenty years old— and two elder persons. He was smiling, and from what Minho could hear, he was speaking Spanish. His vision blurred with tears as he started rushing over the man.

“DAD !”

Immediately, Jorge turned his head around, and the expression Minho saw appear on his face was priceless. It was a mix of surprise, joy, and struggle to hold back tears that started falling anyway. He opened his arms, and Minho jumped in them with an overwhelming feeling of happiness. They both fall on their knees, holding each other as if the rest of their afterlives was depending on it, laughing of happiness through their tears.

“H-Hi Son,” Jorge let out through his sobs, and Minho realized how much he had missed him. He hugged him tighter, and they both stayed like that until the tears went away.

“Are you going to introduce us ?” Minho heard from above them.

Jorge passed a hand on his face to wipe off the last tears before getting up, Minho following him. “Sure,” he said to the young woman. “Minho, here’s my sister. Right beside are my parents. Family, here’s my son, Minho.” 

Jorge’s parents smiled. “Hi, Minho,” the man began, reaching Minho’s hand to shake it. “We’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Minho shook his hand. “Haha, I bet you did. Nice to meet you.”

“Jorge missed you a lot, there’s not a day he doesn’t talk about you,” laughed his sister, Jorge softly hitting her shoulder telling her to shut up.

Before Minho could answer, Jorge’s mother pulled him into a hug. “Welcome to the family,” she told her warmly.

“Okay let him breathe,” Jorge chimed in. “Can I have him for a second ?”

Minho laughed, looking at the little family. That was all he had always dreamed of, and now he had a chance to have it for real.

Jorge grabbed his hand and took him a few steps away from everyone. Once they were all alone, he turned to face Minho and smiled before wrapping his arms around him. “You have no idea of how much I missed you.”

“Trust me, I do,” Minho said, hugging him back. “I’ve been told I spent too much time talking to your name on the rock.”

“I’m sorry I left you,” Jorge said, pulling away and sitting on the ground. “I thought I could hold on a little more.”

“It’s okay, I have you back now,” Minho said, sitting next to him. “And I wasn’t alone down there.”

“Oh yeah, how are Brenda and Isaac ?” Jorge asked. 

“Isaac is fine, he decided to work with the medjacks,” Minho laughed. “I was suspicious at first, but I’m very proud of him. Brenda had some health issues recently, but he’s helping her,” Minho answered.

“Reminds me of us,” Jorge said.

"Yeah, good thing I was always there to save your ass," Minho laughed. 

Jorge laughed back, before focusing on Minho's neck. "Is that the old scarf I gave you when you caught a cold once ?" he asked.

"Yup," Minho answered.

“You kept it all these years ?” the man asked, his eyes widening.

“Of course,” Minho said. “It used to make me feel like you never really left.”

Jorge softly smiled as Minho laid his head on his chest. Forty years later, nothing had changed.

“Te amo, Dad.”

“Me too, Son.”

* * *

Minho’s first day in heaven ended around a bonfire with all the people he loved. This night, he hugged Chuck, greeted his Runners, told Newt about how much Thomas missed him, shared a drink with Gally… and kissed Ben a thousand more times.

And right here, surrounded by the love of his life, his best friends and his family, Minho felt complete for the first time in forever.

He was home.

  
  



End file.
